


В страхе

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин закрывает глаза, страх затапливает его и он тоже кончает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В страхе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528457) by [Deathtouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch). 



Если во вселенной и существовало когда-либо место, где секс был бы сочтен совершенно неприемлемым, так это, наверное, Чистилище.   
Со всей этой смертью, разрушением, кровью, убийствами, страхом. Огромным страхом. Здесь нет угла, в котором не таится что-нибудь. Опасность - неизбежна и вездесуща. Чистилище – это скорее ощущение, а не место. Ощущение, что ты все время на взводе и постоянно боишься.  
А рядом с Бенни Дин боится еще больше.   
Что он делает и зачем? Этот человек... это существо. Его тягучий южный говор, зубы эти, щетина. В нем было что-то кошмарное, внушающее ужас, и Дин понимает, что не должен, но перестать не может. Страх и ужас здесь повсюду, но лучше знакомое зло, чем зло, о котором ты ничего не знаешь, верно? За годы охоты Дин усвоил этот урок на собственном горьком опыте, и все всегда сводилось к этому. Он мог блуждать по Чистилищу один, доходя до предела своих сил и испытывая свою удачу, а мог пойти с Бенни. Рискованно, но здесь всегда так.   
Бенни не целовался. Однажды они вжались друг в друга, сминая губы, отчаянно и яростно, среди валявшихся на земле и палых листья мертвых демонов. Лицо Дина было забрызгано кровью, на губах - красные капли с металлическим вкусом. Он ощущал его, пока они с Бенни целовались. Тот не был нежным, да Дину это и не нужно было.   
Они сталкивались зубами и языками, грубо хватая ткань рубашек и мускулистую плоть под ними. Дин обнаружил себя прижатым к дереву, а он не любил, когда его загоняли в угол. Ему пришлось отпихнуть от себя Бенни, превратившись в сплошной комок ярости и стиснутых кулаков. Они подрались. Костяшками разбивали друг другу челюсти. На подбородке у Дина расплывался синяк. Это был далеко не худший поцелуй в его жизни.  
После этого они решили не целоваться. Им не надо было ничего говорить друг другу, они просто знали, что это решено. Дин больше и не пытался прильнуть, Бенни – тоже.   
Иногда Дин задумывался, каково это было бы где-нибудь в другом месте. Непохожем на это. Он воображал Бенни, у которого был бы вкус виски, а не крови. Или, может, бурбона. Вишневого бурбона. Он представлял, как мастерски Бенни работает языком. И как любит смеяться, целуясь. Видел улыбающийся рот Бенни напротив своего, смеющийся прямо ему в губы.   
Однажды Бенни отсосал Дину. На такое у них не было времени, это произошло вроде как неожиданно, после яростной схватки с безымянным демоном. Адреналин, разгоряченная битвой кровь. Такого с Дином не происходило с тех пор, как он был подростком. Да и тогда не произошло, на самом-то деле.   
Бенни развеселился.   
Развеселился и так и рвался помочь.   
Дину пришлось ему напоминать, чтобы не кусался.   
Сначала дело не шло, Бенни был слишком высок даже на коленях, поэтому он уселся в холодную грязь по-турецки. Дин никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь, сидя в этой позе, выглядел настолько изысканным и исполненым достойнства. Бенни не просто сидел на земле, он ею владел, и смотрел на Дина снизу вверх огромными, голодными глазами.   
Не отпуская оружия, Дин расстегнул джинсы и стянул их с поясницы. Боксеры тоже сползли и член вырвался на свободу. Дин воображал, как Бенни мастерски действует языком при поцелуях, но он и представить не мог, как хорошо он это делает, когда отсасывает. Насколько хорошо.   
В большинстве отсосов, которые Дин когда-либо получал, руки тоже принимали участие. Бенни это не понадобилось. Он распахнул свои челюсти и член Дина просто провалился туда. Там было тепло, даже жарко, и влажно, а мягкий язык Бенни скользил по нижней стороне члена. Он погружался все глубже и глубже в обхватившее со всех сторон тепло. Губы Бенни сомкнулись у основания его члена и Дин больше не смог удерживать стонов, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Он не мог позволить себе закрыть глаза, он не мог позволить никому и ничему напасть на них, но если бы мог, Дин откинул бы голову и, крепко зажмурившись, начал бы стонать.   
Бенни заглотил, принял его до задней стенки горла, не подавившись. Он сглотнул, и Дин готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается, пока тугое, горячее, влажное горло сжимается вокруг. Это было слишком. Не было никакого плавного нарастания, наслаждения, сворачивающегося узлом в низу живота, жара, разливающегося по всему телу. Яростный оргазм захлестнул Дина внезапно. Сперма стекала по задней стенке глотки Бенни, и даже это он принимал с отточеным изяществом, какое можно встретить только у джентльмена с Юга.   
Страх сменил наслаждение, все еще мчавшееся по его телу, и Дин поторопился заправиться. Бенни улыбнулся, вытер рот, и Дин, полностью застегнувшись, помог ему подняться на ноги.   
\- Мгм. Спасибо, – безо всякой благодарности пробурчал Дин.  
\- За тобой должок будет, ладно? – обходительно протянул Бенни, и это не было просьбой. 

***

Они часто бывали грубыми друг с другом. Дину не нравилось то, что Бенни говорил, или его тон, или ухмылка, исполненная подозрения и ложной скромности, и вот они уже обменивались ударами. Иногда Бенни становился слишком уж дружелюбным, слишком чувствительным, и внезапно рука, захватившая шею Дина, удар по спине уже не были шутливыми, отдавали угрозой, и они вцеплялись друг другу в глотки.   
Порой стычки перерестали в нечто иное. Дин не понимал, как придавливание друг друга к земле совершенно внезапно превращалось в трах всухую, через одежду, но так бывало довольно часто. Бенни также частенько клал его на лопатки. Он тяжело дышал, его грудь вздымалась и опадала под натиском чистой жажды, энергии и желания. Как он только смотрел на Дина, просто смотрел. Он седлал Дина так, словно там ему самое место, словно это его владение. Они терлись друг о друга, джинса к джинсе. Они вжимались и ерзали, снова и снова. Еще минуту назад Дин пытался вырваться, а сейчас выгибался навстречу, морща бровиот усилий. Бенни с дрожью втягивал воздух, его охватывало настоящим желанием, но Дин, как всегда, должен был все это прекратить.   
Они не могли трахаться просто так, снаружи. Не могли. Это непрактично. Неразумно. И неважно, как ему хорошо и насколько соблазнительно выглядел Бенни. Это не место для секса. Здесь, в Чистилище, место только насилию и смерти.  
Бенни заставлял его просить, прежде чем позволял подняться. Каждый раз. С этим его выговором, даже в глупой, короткой фразе.   
\- Проси пощады, сучка.  
Это было сексуально и так горячо, Дин не мог удержаться, он хотел это сделать.

*** 

В Чистилище смазки нет, только слюна.  
Бенни трахает его грубо, наказывает. Он впечатывает Дина в землю, лицом в грязь, и трахает. Одна рука Дина завернута за спину и Бенни жесткой хваткой удерживает ее. На другую руку Дин опирается. Пальцы задеревенели, впиваясь в почву, под ногтями - земля. Он скрипит зубами, на его лице написаны боль и ожесточение.   
В этом нет никакого удовольствия, да оно ему и не нужно. Сила, грубость, злая страсть смешиваются с обжигающим страхом и свирепостью, которые в нем уже есть. Бенни вбивается в него, яростно и неустанно. Он замирает, кончая, погрузившись по самые яйца, его сдавливает по всей длине. Дин заполнен весь, целиком. У него болят плечи. Задница ноет. Во рту земля. Он боится, он так боится. Твари скрываются среди деревьев и смотрят на них обоих, втрахивающих друг друга в землю.   
Дин закрывает глаза, страх затапливает его и он тоже кончает.


End file.
